Winter Winds
by spanishwannabe
Summary: After a breakdown in communication Andy and Sam finally find out how they feel about each other


Okay my second story for fan fiction. I am going to try and update this one more frequently rather than the last one which hasn't been updated since January.

I hope you enjoy this one and please review and alert it because it makes my day when i check my emails. Thank you x.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters

* * *

I walked into parade, running just a little late as usual. I saw Sam sitting in the back row with Oliver and Noelle and noticed the familiar eye roll that I associated with me either being late or "acting too much like a rookie". Instead of the usual flash of annoyance that would course through me when I saw this action, I felt happiness because I knew this was his way of covering up his feelings for me. Oliver had made sure I knew exactly what was going through Sam's head.

"_McNally, can I talk to you for a sec" Oliver said quietly as he approached my desk where I was doing me and Sam's paperwork._

"_Sure" I said, slightly confused as to why Oliver would want to talk to me "what's up?"_

"_I'm worried about Sammy and you seem to be the only one who can get through to him these days" as he said this I was confused, to the point where I'm pretty sure I was staring at him as if he were speaking in Russian._

"_Sorry Oliver I don't mean to sound stupid but how am I the only one who can get through to Sam, we barely speak anymore, not since he found out I had agreed to move in with Luke without telling him."_

"_Exactly McNally, he's so down in the dumps because he obviously has feelings for you, did you know that he thinks you're living with Callaghan and since he found out he's been beating himself up for not telling you how he feels about you when he still could. Even Sarah knows something's not right."_

"_But how does Sarah know something's not right she doesn't come to Toronto?"_

_A quick smile crossed Oliver's face as if he was remembering something funny._

"_They were speaking on the phone the other day and after they had spoken she called me and told me to find out which girl had her baby brother tied in knots and to tell her what an idiot she was being letting a catch like Sammy go and that she better get her act together pronto". _

_Then the serious look came back._

"_Look McNally I don't want to boss you around or anything but you need to tell Sammy how you feel and you need to do it fast, he spends every night at the Penny until closing and then is grumpy all the next day. You can't say you haven't noticed."_

"_Well yeah I noticed but I thought it was just with me because he was sick of me and just wanted to get the shifts over and done with."_

"_McNally for a woman you are extremely oblivious to what goes on around you aren't you? It's obvious to anyone with eyes that Sammy's had his heart broken and you need to fix it now... McNally where are you going you still have your gun on!" I heard Oliver shout as I ran out of the station but I wasn't gonna be stopped by something as little as a gun and a uniform. I was going to the Penny and I was going to tell Sam exactly how I felt and that he was stupid for not telling me._

Best walked into parade after I had only been in for two seconds. I quickly took my seat next to Traci, who gave me a "where have you been" look which I ignored so I could listen to the assignments.

"Okay officers, real bad weather today, glad to see you all got in okay but you're going to wish you didn't. We've had 49 reported accidents so far and it is only 7am. So Peck and Diaz, front desk today and also if extra officers are needed at the scene of an accident then you two will go but only one at a time, Williams and Nash and Shaw and Epstein you're on patrol and accident duty and Swarek and McNally you're on prisoner transport. I know the weather is terrible but you are driving today, staying in a motel tonight and driving the guy back here for his trial on Wednesday. So serve, protect and try and stay alive."

Oh no, really prisoner transport, that didn't go well the first time and now there's torrential snow. This isn't going to go well. Then again I do get to spend the whole day alone with Sam, with no one there to judge us or see what we're doing. This could turn out to be an even better night than I thought.

_I got to the Penny after having jogged through the sleet, not caring about how I looked or what I must have looked like. I burst through the doors of the Penny and immediately spotted Sam at his usual seat at the bar. I walked right towards him, nothing was stopping me tonight, I was a woman on a mission. As I got closer to him he turned his head, almost as if he had sensed I was there, and his eyes widened in shock. Maybe it wasn't the best idea bursting in here determined to tell him how I feel without checking how I looked first. Well too late for that now._

"_McNally, what are you doing here with your uniform still on, normal people change out of it first" he looked confused but a bit amused as well, he had obviously assumed I had got myself into trouble again._

"_Sam, I was speaking to Oliver and I just want to tell you..."_

"_Wait-whatever-Oliver-said-to-you-don't-believe-it-he's-getting-all-counsellor-on-my-ass-and-he's-taken-on-fixing-my-life-as-his-new-hobby-but-it's-fine,-I'm-fine-so-whatever-he-said-it's-a-null-point-now-okay?" he said so fast that the words were jumping over each other._

"_Sam I'm trying to tell you..."_

"_See that's the thing you don't need to tell me, I know. You love Callaghan and that's the way it's going to be and I understand and I know Shaw said that I'm totally in love with you but I'm not sure if I am so we don't need to say anything okay?" _

_Okay now I understood he was totally off his face drunk and this was his reflex of self-protection kicking in._

"_Sam I didn't move in with Luke in fact I dumped him because I realised that I..."_

"_McNally I don't need to hear about how great your life is with Callaghan in fact I can't think of anything that would make me feel worse right now actually... wait a minute did you say you split up with Callaghan?" _

"_Yeh maybe you should shut up for ten seconds and let me explain" he nodded so I continued "the day after I told you..."_

"_I found out you mean"_

"_Sam I mean it stop interrupting, so the day after you found out, I realised that things between me and Luke weren't working and that I didn't want to be in the relationship anymore so I told him and he agreed, he wasn't happy about it but he had realised I wasn't happy and said he would rather be friends than nothing so that's how we ended it"._

"_Really he just let you go. See this is why he didn't deserve you I would have fighted for you but he was just willing to let you go" he was starting to look angry now. This wasn't really going the way I wanted it too._

"_Look Sam I didn't come here to talk about me and Luke. I came to tell you I love you"_

I met Sam at the car as usual but today he was holding two cups of coffee. He handed one to me and it was exactly the way I liked it, milky, sweet, a stick of cinnamon, chocolate shavings and it was from my favourite coffee shop twelve blocks away from the station. This scene was kinda perfect, I could get used to this.

"You gonna stand there all day staring at the cup of coffee like it fell from the sky or are you gonna get in the car" Sam said with a highly amused look on his face.

I immediately blushed, imagine if he heard what I was thinking that would be mortifying. I got into the car quickly, trying to save myself from any further embarrassment.

"So are we just stopping by my apartment and then yours to get our stuff for tonight?"

"Yes McNally unless you're gonna sleep naked and wear the same underwear tomorrow then I guess we better, you can still do the sleep naked part though if you want"

He was flashing the dimples again and of course, not to disappoint I went scarlet. At least he was in a good mood today, though after last night I would hope so...

"_McNally I know I'm slightly drunk but I could swear you just said you love me?" _

_Sam's voice sounded different, quiet, caring and soft I had never heard it like this before. His eyes were searching my face now obviously anticipating whatever came out my mouth next._

"_Yes Sam that's what I said because it's true, I've loved you for a long time, longer than I would like to admit and I know I was stupid trying to make it work with Luke when I obviously had feelings for you but I felt like I had to try and when I first knew you, I thought you were the kind of guy I used to go for the dare devils, risk-takers, the ones who are caring at first but who soon get bored and move onto the next girl but then I got to know you and I realised you were the total opposite of that and I guess that's probably when I fell in love with..."_

"_Andy I love you too" and with that said his lips were suddenly on mine. _

_It was the kind of kiss I've never experienced before, the kind you think only happen in romance novels and it was better than I could ever have expected. Better than the night of the blackout, better than any of the kisses I'd shared with Luke, better than any kiss I'd ever had with anyone. It was perfect. I felt it so deep it was like he had kissed right through to me soul._

_He pulled back with a small smile on his face, not a smug smile just a look of pure and genuine happiness._

_

* * *

_

Thank you for reading, I really hope you liked it and please review and alert x


End file.
